The fight for love
by pjo fan 1
Summary: Percy is a U.S. Marine and he is fighting in the war on terrorism for his love Annabeth chase. Lots of twists and turns. Give it a chance. Has lots of language and some sexual content.I will accept ocs if you want to submit one.
1. Tminus 12 days

**Hey guys this is only my second story so don't be to harsh Its a military fiction story and they aren't demigods just normal humans with normal problems i don't care if you flame just tell me what i did wrong please read and review. Oh BTW every chapter is a new day in they're tour. Ill do all twelve if i get enough reviews. **

* * *

><p>"Jackson get the hell down" yelled staff sergeant Chavez.<p>

"They're everywhere sarge!" I yelled back while firing my M-4 carbine.

"Remember what you learned in SOI" he said sliding next to me in the ditch.

SOI seemed like such a long time ago now, now that I was in the shit.

Suddenly at that moment the sound of a cobra attack helicopter was overhead.

At once it fired its rockets and the explosions shook the ground and the enemy fire quieted.

"Back to the humvees!" SSgt was yelling the order.

The ride back to camp Leatherneck seemed to take forever maybe it was just the adrenaline.

"We are moving out at 0630 tomorrow be ready by 0600." SSgt repeated to us.

As I lay down in my bunk that night I thought about Annabeth, she was my whole reason for joining the

Corps. I'm only 19 what the hell am I doing here you may ask I do it for my love. Annabeth and I go

back a long time before this crazy war. The thought of her made me happy only 12 days left. Right now

I'm stationed in the Helmand province in the Stan or Afghanistan for you civvies. I'm with the first

Reconnaissance division my official MOS (military occupational specialty or job) is 0331 or

Machine gunner. Basically I carry around a SAW all day in 100 degree weather patrolling for

Enemy combatants. Anyway my unit has 12 days left before we go home and that's all I can

Think about. I can't wait to see her and all my family. The only reason I join the corps was because

I needed to support my family and every paycheck goes to them. I'm only a lance corporal so I don't

Much but it's all I got. I still remember the day I joined everyone was shocked and angry.

_I was walking back into my apartment that Annabeth and I lived in felling proud that I had made the _

_commitment. "Why so happy seaweed brain" she asked with a smile on her face. "We don't have to_

_worry about money anymore_ "I_ explained because we had been fighting about money a lot lately. "Oh_

_yea why is that?" she wondered. "I have joined the few the proud the marines." I told her and her smile_

_faded it turned to a look of anger of betrayal. "Why! Why would you do that?" she started to cry. We_

_both knew a war was on and I would be sent. "Wise girl I did it for us! Can't you see that? I love you so_

_much I want us to grow old together and we both want a family and this will help us please_

_understand". She looked at me as if she had never seen me before. "But this Percy is taking that to an_

_extreme you'll be killed there is a war on. We are just kids, your 18 Percy you have our whole future_

_ahead of you we can have a family you don't need to do this"._

"_Annabeth I'm leaving for boot camp in two days and I do love you promise me you'll wait"._

"_Percy I will and I do love you". I could see the gears turning in her head I knew it would be ok._

2 days later I left for boot camp and she did wait and after boot and SOI and BRC she came to camp

Pendleton and we got an on base house together. Where she is waiting for me still while working as an

Architect. "Perce get some rest it's been a long day" said Underwood a PFC in my squad.

"Yea" said Beckendorf "we fought hard today only 11 days left.

* * *

><p><strong>If I get 10 reviews then whoever is # 10 can be an oc in my story or choose for something to happen in the story so please review. <strong>


	2. SEALS in trouble

**Chapter two guys! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat after having the same dream for about the hundredth time.<p>

No one else was up yet but we had a briefing in about half an hour so I would wake have to wake them

up. "Beckendorf, Di Angelo, Rodriguez, Stoll, Solace, Underwood, Grace Wake up!" after I shouted

each one of their names they woke up and started to get ready. Our unit was so diverse coming

from all walks of life. Any place you could think of we had someone from there.

"Briefing in 20 mikes, Get suited up we have a mission" I started to suit up and as soon as my flak was

on and my Kevlar was on my head I walked out of the tent. It was 0600 and already climbing into the

90s. "Fuck its hot out" said Di Angelo as he walked next to me to the command tent. After about

10 mikes the rest of the unit showed up and our briefing began. "Ok marines here is what's going on, at

0230 this morning a group of navy SEALS came under heavy fire from Taliban hiding in the mountains.

The mission they were on is classified and will be carried out by this unit and whatever SEALS remain

alive we expect heavy casualties. You will be briefed about the mission by the SEAL commander. Any

questions gentlemen" Said major Chiron. "Sir, which SEAL team is it?" Stoll asked we all knew why he

was asking his brother Travis is on SEAL team 6. "I'm afraid it is SEAL team 6 Stoll we have no word on

whether or not you brother is alive" said the major. Stoll sat down looking depressed and I tried to

comfort him "hey I'm sure he's fine". "Yea I hope so" said Stoll.

We were walking back to our barracks none of us talking we all knew what was about to happen we had

30 mikes to pack whatever we thought we would need for the mission because we could be gone hours,

days, or maybe a month. It was silent when I walked in everyone was packing extra clothes and essential

supplies. I walked to my rack and took out my duffel I packed 3 sets of cammies my NVGs, a few extra

grenades and of course as many magazines for my M-4 as I could carry. I tucked my lucky KA-Bar knife

into my boot and I was ready and the choppers were waiting so we got into formation and got on the

V-22 Osprey with one great roar of the engine we took off it was silent on the helicopter we all knew

some of us wouldn't make it back. As we approached the LZ we came under fire the tail gunner in the

Osprey was firing at the muzzle flashes but the fire was still heavy. We were descending and as we got

about 7 feet above the ground they pilot screamed "JUMP!" two at a time we all jumped as soon as we

were out the Osprey was gone but the gun fire continued. "Will set up your SAW on the east

Beckendorf take Grace and set up a firing position on the west Stoll, Rodriguez covering fire to the

south. The rest of you follow me to meet the SEAL commander. I took Underwood and Di Angelo

north to meet up with the remaining SEALS, and repel the Taliban fighters. We were running under fire

and finally saw the SEAL commander. "U.S. Marines here to save the day" I said with a smile on my face.

"Shut the hell up and help kill these bastards." Shouted the man I knew to be in charge.

I raised my M-4 and looked down my sights I could see the outline of at least 30 men.

I fired and saw someone go down as another man grabbed him and started to drag him I shot him too.

I killed without remorse I've been here almost a year and killed a few people but I've never seen their

faces before. But today it was different I could see everything more and more fighters fell but the others

Didn't stop they just kept coming and shooting. They finally started retreating and I finally had a chance

to breathe. I put a cigarette in my mouth and walked over to the SEAL commander. Along the way I saw

his dead there were over 12 SEALS killed only 3 remained.

"I'm Jackson and these are my men" I said as I approached the men luckily we suffered no casualties.

"I'm Castellan, call me Luke. This is Stoll call him Travis. And this is Lynch he's a CIA spook."

"TRAVIS!" Connor yelled and ran up to hug his brother.

"This must be Connor, which means you guys must be with the first recon division" Luke said. I noticed

these guys were shaggy and their clothes were dirty. "how long you guys been in the field"

"Almost 2 months" Said Lynch.

"we got extra clothes if you don't mind wearing MARPAT." I offered.

"that would be great" said Luke "we'll get changed and then I can brief you on our mission."

"Alright I'm gonna call a casevac for the dead and we will be right back." I said to him.

I walked away to regroup with my men "you did great guys".

* * *

><p><strong>Please review guys!<strong>


End file.
